heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.17 - Unauthorized Access
Another day, another project at Hammer Industries--although this particular one has someone watching that Justin might not be exactly happy about. The youth known as 157 has worked his way into one of the engineering labs, where a team of engineers has been working on a (non-military) project. How? Well, by portaling in. Oh, not directly into the lab--no, the kid can be surprisingly sneaky when it suits his objectives. He portaled into a janitor's closet and strolled down the hall to the lab, then actually even talked his way in by claiming that he had permission from Mr. Hammer to observe their work and ask them questions for a school project. Yes, they really should have questioned more, but the odd emotionless kid actually /does/ do a very good job of not letting on that he's lying through his teeth, largely due to the fact that you'd have to be capable of emotional reactions to look nervous. Besides, everyone wants their work appreciated. So, somehow, it's progressed to the point that the kid is seated at one of the tables, actually /assisting/ with assembly work in his slow, methodical manner--with any proper safety gear, of course, and just in the manner of a kid getting to experience a sample of work, not like the engineer's given him a job. No, /that's/ still something only Mr. Hammer himself has done, to his still uncertain good or ill. Engineers aren't security personnel. Especially those working on the civilian side of things, where regulations aren't quite as stringent. So 157 has managed to slip his way into a lab, but eventually one of the security officers notices a rather small individual seated at a workbench. One of the engineer's kids, perhaps? Even so, that's not something that's allowed, even on the civilian side of things. Too much could go wrong, too many liabilities. So the shift commander sends one of the plain-clothes security officers down to the communications labs to sort the whole mess out. The officer that responds is a tall man of resonably light build, though it's obvious he's in good shape and has hones his wiry muscle into something useful. He walks into Lab 5-177, one of the comms labs, and heads toward the engineer and the boy. "Excuse me," he says politely and in an even tone to the adult, "A quick word please?" "Hm?" the engineer says, looking up from where he's been demonstrating what he thinks of as a particularly ingenious part of the design. "Oh, sure." He steps away to where the guard would like. "What is it? We're on kind of a tight schedule, you know?" 157 turns to face them, his face displaying no sign of any reaction, as usual. After a few moments, however, he does open a bookbag that's lying on the floor near the table, taking out (with very clear effort) a large, old, abused antique atlas. The guard, who's HI ID badge identifies him as Stiltson, glances back at the boy before returning his gaze to the engineer. "I was asked by the watch commander to come remind you that children aren't allowed in the labs." The tone of his voice would reflect that he has some sympathy, and is likely a parent himself. "I hate to be the one to say you can't bring your son in to work with you, but the higher ups are pretty worried about it. Liability and all that." Another quick glance is given to the boy, the guard holding a bit longer this time as he tries to figure out the atlas. "My son?" the engineer, Huntington, says, looking quizzical. He looks back at the kid, then at the guard. "No, he's just here for a school project. I know it's not normally allowed, but...he had Mr. Hammer's okay, so..." He gets one of those expressions like someone realizing he really should've thought about something more. "...didn't you guys check him in up front? He had a visitor's badge." 157...is just still staring towards the two, holding that book on his lap. Stiltson blinks. "He's got Hammer's OK?" he asks before shaking his head. "No, we didn't check him in. We haven't gotten any bulletins about anyone visiting, especially not kids on school projects. I'm gonna call this in." Being a plain-clothes officer he has a radio outfitted with an earbud and a mic on his wrist, instead of the large units that the uniformed officers carry, so he looks a bit like a secret service agent when he radios back in. "Central this is Stiltson. Engineer is reporting that the kid is here with the CEO's permission on a school project." There's presumably an answer as Stiltson falls silent, then he replies with a simple 'roger'. Looking toward Huntington, "They're going to check it out." "Yeah...sure..." the engineer says, giving the kid an uncertain look. "If you didn't check him in, how'd he get all the way in here?" At the look, 157 gets up from his seat, reaching to pick up his backpack with one hand, which leaves him with only one hand holding his big, heavy book, which proves to be too heavy for him and falls to the ground with a thud. He puts the backpack on, then kneels down to pick up the book again. "Beats the hell outta me," Siltson replies, keeping an eye on the kid. As soon as 157 starts gathering his stuff, the security officer takes a step toward him. "Hold on there turbo," he says in a stern but even tone. "Stay right there until we get everything figured out." the radio in the security man's ear comes to life, and he gives only the slightest indication that he's picking up the chatter. Raising his left wrist again, he replies, "Roger, we'll hold him." Siltson glances toward Huntington. "You want the good news, or the bad news?" Turbo. Perhaps the single most ironic nickname that could even be given to 157. 157 stops, just standing there with the book held to his chest with both arms, but finally speaks up. "Clarification required: Should this one add 'Turbo' to recognized identifications?" A pause. "Notification: This one is required to return to school. This one has acquired sufficient information to complete project and must return to submit project within acceptable time period." Huntington gives a sheepish look to the guard. "Um...I meant to mention that he's a little odd." He looks nervous, and finally sighs. "Start with the bad. Am I fired?" Stiltson just blinks at 157, trying to figure out how to respond. Cute act he's got going. "Uh, yeah," he replies, though words come easier after he's spoken a couple. "Um, you're going to have to stay here a few more minutes, until we figure out what's going on. Alright? Then you can get back to school." He glances towards Huntington, "I can't call that one, but Hammer's on his way down here. Let's head out into the hall and talk about this." The other engineers are starting to get curious, looking up from their work. "Understood. This one will now respond to 'Turbo'," 157 says. He remains standing, still holding the big heavy book, but for now he appears to be content to stay there. Evidently the guard has successfully pushed back the red flags he'd raised in 157's mind with his assurances that the kid will get to leave eventually. "Yeah...sure," Huntington says, clearly still nervous. Still, he feels the need to reassure the (clearly unbothered) kid, and looks over. "Just stay here, all right? It's fine." He turns, and heads for the door. The security guard shakes his head. "No, kid comes too. I don't want him out of my sight." Because now Stiltson's job is on the line too, if this is handled the wrong way. Once he's sure that both 157 and and Huntington are following, he heads out of the lab and into the hallway beyond. Once everyone is assembled again, and the lab door has been shut to quell the curiosity, Stiltson looks toward the kid. "How did you get in here?" he asks, genuinely curious. 157 /is/ good about following directions, so when the security guard--clearly the higher authority here--instructs him to come, he follows. "Query: How did you get in here?" he repeats. "Answer: This one utilized space-time manipulation to connect previous location to location designated 'Hammer Industries'. Specific location within Hammer Industries: Janitorial supplies closet, second floor of present building. This one walked to laboratory." It's obvious that he's caught, so there's no point in continuing the 'I checked in' lie, clearly. Huntington stares openmouthed. Stiltson is a security guard, but he's not dumb. Quite the opposite, actually. "So wait, you're saying that you teleported into the janitor's closet?" he queries, his tone clearly reflecting his disbelief. He looks toward Huntington, who seems to have a familiar sentiment. "So what's this about unauthorized access to the labs?" The voice comes ringing down the hall, far ahead of the man in the three piece suit who is striding toward the trio at a determined pace. His arms are swinging loose at his sides instead of tucked into his pockets as they often are, a sign of his less than amused attitude. "Can we please go one day, just one day, without having some sort of problem down here? I mean, seriously does anyone stop and think down here?" Justin Hammer has arrived. "Query: You are saying that you teleported into the janitor's closet?" 157 is repeating...and continues to his answer, despite Hammer's impending arrival. "Answer: Negative. This one caused the creation of a space-time anomaly commonly designated 'portal'. This one walked through portal. This one does not possess capability to teleport." His answer given, he turns his attention to Hammer, silently. "Mr. Hammer!" Huntington says, nerves absolutely overwhelming at this point. "Uh, I'm very sorry, sir..." When Hammer got the call from security it hadn't been specified that the intruder was a child. The term 'kid' had been used, and Justin had assumed teenager. So when he sees the young boy he slows his pace, coming to a stop next to Siltson. The look of recognition on his face is unmistakeable. "One-Five-Seven?" the CEO asks, blinking. "What are you doing here? Y-you can't just come in here whenever you want..." He's clearly upset, but he's not yelling anymore. The engineer's words draw his attention and his gaze, and the CEO points toward the man. "I'll talk to you about this in a moment." "One-five-seven?" Huntington says quietly, blinking. He looks to the guard. "His name's a number?" "Query: What are you doing here?" 157 repeats. "Answer: This one requires information regarding technology. Subject 'Justin Hammer' has restricted this one from accessing information regarding classified military projects. This one did not access information regarding classified military projects. This one sought civilian project. Investigations into project inconclusive without additional data. This one was required to enter location 'Hammer Industries' and question project team." A pause. "This one also sought to assist with work on project." Stiltson looks to the engineer, shrugging his shoulders. He stays silent, knowing right now that's the best thing he can possibly do. Hammer lets out a sigh, lowering his head and rubbing his forehead with his right hand in an exasperated fashion. "No," he starts, dropping his hand and placing his hands on his hips. "No, no, no... I-if you want to come 'observe' stuff you have to ask me first. You can't just waltz in here like you own the place... Because you don't. I'm glad you want to help, that's great, wonderful even, but I can't just have you wandering around my labs willy-nilly." A long pause, as 157 stares towards Hammer during the entire exasperated speech, only to finally reply, "Notification: This one did not waltz like this one owned the location. This one did not dance. This one does not have sufficient data to execute dance designated 'waltz'. This one did not claim ownership of organization designated 'Hammer Industries' or building." Another long pause, and he seems to kind of get the central point, anyway. "This one requests that this one be permitted to come observe Hammer Industries projects." Stiltson barely suppresses a chuckle at 157's retort to 'waltzing'. He manages to keep his composure and not draw his boss' ire. Justin looks down again, quiet. Hammer quiet is never a good sign, as he's usually either trying to supress the urge to yell. When he looks back up his eyes fix on 157. He chuckles lightly. "You are requesting permission. Now. Now you're requesting permission. Alright, great. You can come observe. But only when you /ask/... /me/... /first/..." His tone raises on the last three words, and he points back at himself to accent what he's saying. "So no more observation today. Heck, I don't even know who you're /observing/ for? How do I know you're not going to sell this information to LexCorp or Stark?" "Understood. This one will request permission from subject 'Justin Hammer' on each instance before coming to observe," 157 says. "This one will not continue observation today." A slight pause. "Query: How do I know you are not going to sell this information to Lexcorp or Stark? Answer: It is impossible for 'Justin Hammer' to have knowledge of motivations of this one. However, this one is observing in order to obtain information about technological progress of civilization of species designated 'human'. This one does not require money. Low probability that this one's mission would benefit from sale of information of Hammer Industries projects to rivals of Hammer Industries. Hammer Industries is information source of moderate reliability. Sale of information would remove Hammer Industries as information source. Low probability that LexCorp or Stark would agree to provide information in Hammer Industries' place if this one had demonstrated a willingness to share secret information acquired through observation." He actually /does/ seem to think a little about consequences sometimes! "Good, good," Hammer says after he takes in everything that 157 has to say. The pace in which the boy talks gives one plenty of time to reflect on the words. "I can work with that, especially after the help you lent me on the BullShark project. So, as long as that's settled, you can go ahead and be on your way. Do you want security to help you find your way out?" At least he's managed to calm down, and his tone is a lot more level than it was before. "Query: Do you want security to help you find your way out? Answer: Negative. This one is capable of exiting location without aid," 157 says. And then that slow pace of speaking speeds up quite suddenly, as he's rattling off strange words, mathematics, and numbers in a rapid-fire sequence. A few moments of this and there's a flash and a sucking sound...and one of the portals has appeared in the hallway, leading, evidently, to a rooftop elsewhere in the city. The boy looks up at Stiltson and Huntington--his face, though still expressionless, seems almost to read, 'see, it's a portal, not teleportation'--and then steps through the portal without another word. A few moments later, the portal shuts behind him. Huntington, rather stunned, stares at the whole display in no small amount of awe. Even though he's seen it before, Justin still takes a step back and looks taken aback by the portal's formation. After the boy steps through and the portal snaps shut, he turns toward his two employees. It takes him a few seconds to completely regain his composure. "Both of you, 1st floor conference room, in ten minutes," he tells the guard and the engineer, then turns and heads back in the direction he came from. Stilton stares, wide-eyed at the portal. Even being told to report to the conference room seems unable to snap him out of it. Slowly he looks toward Huntington. "You saw that, right? We're not crazy, right?" Category:Log